The Mangel Chronicles
by KiarasYuri
Summary: Maka, the two-star Meister has met someone up in a tree. She is also trying to find love, the thing that has been missing from her life for too long. MakaxOC. Yuri. Smut.
1. The Meeting

Angel, a new Meister of the DWMA, was running through the park to a tree, her hair went with the wind as she jumped up to the very top of a tree to a branch that was able enough to hold her weight. She sat down and swung her legs back and forth while humming to herself. She sighed to herself. "This is so boring!" Angel then lay back on the branch with her back against the trunk, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. "Let's see if anyone can see me from up here."

Minutes later the pigtailed Meister known as Maka Albarn was running through the park. Whilst running she looked up into the tree where Angel was. Maka started to climb up to the brunette Meister. "Hey, who are you?" she asked.

Angel then opened her eyes, sat up and looked down at Maka who was climbing up to her. "I'm Angel" she called out while giving a friendly smile. Maka then reached the top. "I'm Maka, Maka Albarn, two -star Meister of the DWMA." Angel then held out her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you Maka."

Maka then nodded but instead of a handshake, she gave Angel a high-five from the side. Receiving a high-five instead of a handshake, Angel shrugged and put her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "So, how's it been?

Maka shrugged slightly. "It's been good I guess, just looking for a girl."

The other Meister then tilted her head at Maka's answer. "A girl?"

"Yeah, a girl, to date of course."

Angel lay back against the tree again. "Ah, I see."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well when you said you were looking for a girl, I thought you meant your sister or something" Angel shrugged.

Maka lowered her eyebrow back to its normal position. "You got a problem with that?"

Angel shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good, no homophobes around me."

"Don't worry, I'm not that type of person, I'm cool with everyone."

The pigtailed Meister nodded. "Good."

Angel nodded too and changed to subject slightly. "I hope you find someone soon."

"Thanks and what about you?"

**Ha I left it on a cliff-hanger; anyway, I'm probably not getting any better at this writing stuff. Eh, whatever, it's for fun. Again, probably a grammatical errors, but you know what they say; #YOLO.**

**Well, stay tuned for more of the Mangel (Maka and Angel) Chronicles. Over and out.**


	2. The Park

**It's a while since I've done this, but I'm going to try and write more. This is yuri, so beware. Not sexual though.**

"Well," Angel thought about it, "I'm really here to learn to become one of the greatest Meisters ever, but I have to find a weapon first." Maka smiled as she looked into Angel's eyes, she saw the same shine that she gets in her eyes, the shine of determination. Maka felt something for this girl, but she couldn't quite get it.

"Right then, I'll be heading off then, see you later," Maka said before jumping of the tree. Angel gave her a simple wave goodbye, not saying anything.

~Maka's Room~

Maka jumped on her bed, it was nearing ten o' clock, in the night that is Soul was out at that moment, so she could fantasize out loud all she wanted. The Meister squealed. "Angel's really nice!" She exclaimed. "She's also kind of like me." Maka thought about it. "I-I guess I like her, but in a different way." Maka didn't know or believe in love at first sight, but she was certainly experiencing it.

Suddenly, Maka heard a door open, Soul was back. "Hey Maka, I got stuff for tomorrow's dinner, I'll put it in the fridge." And so he did. The pigtailed Meister stayed in her room, thinking about her and Angel together, it kind of aroused her, but she didn't do anything about it.

~A week later~

The two Meisters hadn't seen eachother for a week. They were both thinking about one another, but they hadn't met up anywhere. This made Maka slightly anxious, but Angel was fine. The two had the same feelings for eachother, but Angel liked playing hard-to-get, so Maka had to work for it.

Angel was in the park after she'd gotten a text from Maka to meet her there. Maka popped up behind Angel, making her jump a bit. Maka was wearing a yellow hoodie, different from before. "So," Angel started, "what did you want to talk about?" It was weird to Maka, she liked someone she just met, it was different to her last experiences.

"Um, I-" Maka's cheeks were red at this moment, and Angel knew what she was going to say. "I-I l-like you." Angel leaned in close to her, the complete opposite of hard-to-get, not what both of them imagined. Maka's face got even redder as Angel appeared right in front of her. _What's happening here?_ She thought. _Is she going to kiss me? _Angel did just as she thought. Their lips touched, the warmth of Angel made Maka shiver. They pulled back just before Maka hit Angel's arm. "What was that for?!" she asked, face obviously still red.

"I-I thought you like me," she replied.

"Well, I-I d-do, but I didn't expect a kiss right there!"

**I'm leaving it there! What did you think? I'm sorry for the wait, I just have a lot of school and stuff. I'll try write more. Over and out**


	3. Runaway

**Warning! This will have some lemon stuff or whatever. Skip if you want, I'll have a summary of this chapter in the next one if you do. Oh, and sorry for the overuse of pronouns in this. **

**Gap just incase you want to skip.**

Angel looked at the still red Maka. "S-sorry." But the other Meister had already turned around. She began running away, shouting. "Bye!"

~Minutes later~

Maka arrived at her house, still running. She was questioning what'd just happened, it was all such a rush. The two were moving at a pace far too fast for Maka.

She jumped on her bed, lying down, exhaling in relief. _That was awkward_, she thought. Maka looked around, she still liked Angel, and she wanted to date her badly, but that was just too awkward. "Hmm, no one's here right now, I might as well..."

Maka looked down at her jeans. Her hand slowly made its way down to the zipper. The Meister took of her jeans in a second. She blushed fiercly as she looked down. Her finger traced along her slit through her panties, making her moan slightly. Maka took off her hoodie, bringing her left hand up to her breast. She began fondling her breast until she coudn't take any more, Angel was filling up her mind.

She slid her panties off, bringing her finger up to her clit, rubbing softly. Maka moaned even louder than before, it wasn't her first time doing this though. A thought came into the Meister's mind. She brought the fingers that she had down between her legs up to her legs and sucked on them. Maka brought her fingers back down and placed them in front of her entrance. She slowly put her fingers inside her, making her squeal a bit. It hurt a bit at first, but it also felt good.

In, out, in out. Maka continued fingering herself, fondling her breasts at the same time until she couldn't take any more. "Ah, Angel," she moaned, still thinking of the new Meister she liked. The Meister orgasmed, juices flowing out. It was one of the best feelings in the world. But just as she began relaxing again, she heard a voice. "Ah, M-Maka. I- um, I-I'll come, ah, b-be back later, o-okay?"

**There ya go! It's my first time writing that kind of stuff, but there'll be more! Get your pants ready! Over and out**


	4. Arguing

**Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, I recently left my former school and now I'm on to bigger things, new school, book and uniform shopping, all of that stuff. On to the story, in the last chapter, Maka ran away from Angel, after she suddenly just kissed the Meister, to 'think over what she had done' *wink wink*. There'll be no smut in this chapter.**

The pig-tailed Meister sat up, back against the head board, hurriedly masking her naked figure from her friend. "Oh um, stay for a bit" she started, "so, hey Angel, how's it going? What brings you here?"

The brunette replied, giving Maka a glare that pierced through her heart and soul, masking how embarrassed she is. "Well, after you ran off, I kind of followed you back here. I waited at the door until I heard noises, moaning noises...then...I heard...my...n-name." Angel was blushing at this point, her expression softening up. "I never knew you thought s-so l-lewd thoughts about me..."

Silence. Maka was not saying anything, but the complexion of her cheeks were all that Angel needed.

"Wow, that all you got? A simple hello and nothing else? You really are pathetic." The brunette's tsundere-esque sentence was all that Maka needed to get her going. "I am not pathetic! You are, _you're_ the one that followed _me___here!"

"Touché, pig-tails, touché." Angel simply replied.

"Yeah, told y-." Angel cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't get too cocky pig-tails, that's just too far." The ash-blonde grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...jeez." Maka turned to the wall and and began to slip on her already used clothes with no care, leaving Angel feeling awkward watching her friend get dressed in front of her.

Minutes after getting dressed, the pig-tailed Meister turned around and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well that was an eventful day..." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...eventful..." Turning to the door she looked at her watch – 8:45pm. "Hm, it's getting late, I think I should go."

"I guess so, see ya later Angel."

"Yeah..." she smile unnoticeably, "see you later." Walking out the door and out of the apartment, Angel made her way down the hall to her own place.

~The Next Day~

The brunette Meister woke up with an extreme yet comical bed head. Rolling out from under the duvet on her bed fell on the floor, not giving any care if she annoyed her neighbours or not. Sitting up against the bed, rubbing her eyes, Angel thought to herself, _I can't stop thinking about Maka, that stupid girl. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _She took a breath and exhaled a sigh, calming herself down. Angel had a dream the night before of her pig-tailed friend – and it was very libidinous.

Getting off of the floor, not bothering to brush a single strand of hair, Angel walked into the kitchen to get some food. Good thing it was the weekend. Achieving a box of cereal from the cupboard, the Meister emit the cereal into a bowl and began to consume her breakfast not even pouring milk in.

"Why did Maka have to come into my life?" she muttered. "She made it so much harder, but she made it so much better at the same time, oh, so much better."

Over in Maka's apartment, the Meister was already up. She had woken earlier from a nightmare he had whilst sleeping. Sitting at the dining table, Maka finished her slop of her breakfast. She was actually awake, unlike the other Meister, and dressed. No strand of hair out of place. Her mind, at that point, was much focused; she wasn't thinking of Angel, no, she was thinking of other things, a thing that hadn't happened since she met the girl. The ash-blonde sighed; this was going to be a boring day.

Dismounting the chair, Maka walked over to where her cell phone was placed and picked it up. Staring at it hr a moment, she decided whether or not she should call her friend. She decided not to. Walking into her room, the Meister plopped herself on her bed face first. Her mind was set back to Angel.

**I'm leaving it there, mwahaha. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully). So keep your pants ready, I might put smut in there.**


End file.
